Unpredictable
by hitsu-hates-hina
Summary: No-one had seen it coming. They never even thought it possible. The thought of her being gone was just… unbearable.


No-one had seen it coming

No-one had seen it coming. They never even thought it possible. The thought of her being gone was just… unbearable.

_**A few days ago**_

Serena, Amy, Ray, Lita, and Mina were walking from the temple to the park. Luna and Artemis were just steps behind them. It had been two years since Sailor Galaxia had left with the Sailor Stars.

After they had left, there had been no signs of supernatural evil in the world. Because of that, Rini had gone home to the future, the girls had been able to have a normal life, and Darien got to finish his studies in America. He had come back several months ago, and he and Serena had become engaged.

Serena was skipping a bit ahead of everyone else. "Come on guys, pick up the pace! The faster we get to meeting that dude, the faster I get to meet Darien back at the Crown." Serena said cheerfully and the dreamily as she thought of her fiancé.

The girls were going to the park because they had found a wallet. The wallet had a phone number in it, and after calling the owner, they had agreed to meet at the park, and the girls would give the man his wallet back.

Mina giggled. She thought it was cute how the future queen of the world and moon, was daydreaming about the future king.

After about 4 more minutes of walking, the girls were at the park. It was deserted. Serena looked around trying to find the man. She then looked forward as she heard a voice. "Oh, hello. You must be the girls who found my wallet. I got to say, I was only expecting one of you. I guess I could just kill four of you and have my fun with the last one standing." The man pulled out a gun and before the girls could make a move, he had shot. Mina fell back. She was sitting on the ground still in shock; she hadn't felt anything, so she guessed the bullet hadn't hit her. Ray was shaking her head trying to get the ringing out of her ears. Lita was fast to react and went after the man who had run away when he heard police sirens. Amy was kneeling on the ground trying to stop the bleeding coming from...Serena.

The bullet had gone through Serena's left lung, the result, she was having trouble breathing and occasionally coughing up blood. Serena knew she was going to die. She stared up at the sky waiting for death to overtake her. Serena could feel Amy pressing her hand over the bullet hole, trying to save her. After a few moments, she could hear Mina scream. Ray ran to Serena's side and grabbed her hand

"Oh my god, Serena!" Ray yelled trying to do anything but cry. Mina was keeling next to Amy and was crying her heart out.

"Lita, call an ambulance, and Mina, call Darien." Amy said to the newly arrived Lita who seated next to Ray, and the crying blonde beside herself. Lita had immediately dialed 911 and had and ambulance coming as fast as it possibly could. Mina dialed Darien's number and tried to stop crying.

"Hello? Darien here." Darien answered.

"Darien, it's Mina. You have to get to the park now." Mina said and Darien could tell the she was crying and trembling.

"Why? What's wrong?" Darien asked as he stepped out of the Crown and began his walk to his car.

"It's Serena. She's-She's- She's been shot!" Mina wailed.

Darien froze for a moment and then began running to his car as fast as he could. "I'm on my way." And with that, he hung up.

After for speeding around cars for about 2 minutes, Darien had made it to the park. Some men were just wheeling Serena into the back of an ambulance. Darien jumped in the back and told the men he was her fiancé. They let him in and the rest of the girls jumped in after him.

On the way to the hospital, Darien was rubbing Serena's hand and whispering to her that she was going to be okay.

When they reached the hospital, Darien and the girls had to wait for like an hour before a doctor came up and asked if they were there for Serena. While the group was waiting, Serena's parents had arrived. The doctor faced her parents as she told them the news.

"The damage was un-reparable. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said. Serena's mom had then started crying even more than before if that was even possible. Her husband hugged her tight as he too began crying, just not as hard as his wife. Darien fell back in his seat and grabbed his head with his hands. He was unable to believe the love of both his lives, was gone. Mina was crying just as hard as Serena's mother. Amy sunk to the floor and began her silent weeping. Ray, who had previously been praying, ducked her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, and cried. Lita was crying into the wall as she hoped this was all just a terrible dream. Even Luna and Artemis were crying. Sammy, who had been over at the snack machine earlier, began crying and was soon pulled into a hug by his parents.

A pink cloud appeared above everyone, but nobody noticed until Rini fell to the ground. The little girl ran over to Darien.

"Daddy, future mommy just disappeared. What happened?" Rini asked. Darien looked up and pulled Rini up into his lap.

"Rini, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, bus today, someone hurt Serena. She's gone now." Darien wasn't sure why Rini hadn't disappeared as well, but he was glad for it. Tears came to Rini's eyes and she rapped her arms around Darien's neck.

"Daddy, tell me it's not true." Rini sobbed.

"I wish I could Rini." Darien said hugging his daughter.

Several hours later, after everyone had gone home and most had stopped crying, Darien was making his was to Serena's house. He figured her parents should know that Rini is really their granddaughter. He was holding the small girl's hand as he knocked on the door. Serena's mom answered.

"Oh, hello Darien. Please come in." The woman said as she opened the door wider for him. Darien sat down on a couch and Rini jumped up next to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something, but I need to talk to you and your husband."

"Oh, okay, I'll go get him then."

After a minute or two, the parent's of his love walked into the room.

"So, what was it you wished to talk about Darien?" Her mother asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. Rini isn't your niece, she's mine and Serena's daughter." Darien said looking at the floor.

"What? That's ridiculous, Serena's never been pregnant." Her dad said.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story, starting with, Serena is-was Sailor Moon."

After explaining about Serena, him, the moon kingdom, and Rini, Serena's mom was once again in tears and hugging Rini.

Darien ended up staying the night in Serena's room because he had helped plan the funeral.

_**A few days in the future**_

It was now time for Serena's burial. So many people were there. Darien, Rini, Sammy, her parents, Amy, Ray, Lita, Mina, Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Mrs. Haruna, Luna, Artemis and everyone who has ever had anything to do with the scouts, even the 4 sisters. There wasn't a single person that wasn't crying.

Why did it have to be her? Everyone standing there would much rather be the one six feet under. Serena would truly be missed…

_**Here lies Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon**_

_**A hero, a mother, a fiancé, a friend, a daughter, a student, a sister, a scout, a princess, a warrior, and a protector of earth.**_

_**She will be missed**_


End file.
